MP-412
The MP-412 REX is a .357 magnum Russian double action revolver designed by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant in the late 1990s. It was designed for export (REX: R''evolver for ''EX''port), but never put into full production due to lack of a market. Battlefield: Bad Company The '''MP412' is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The MP412 can be alongside of Middle Eastern Coalition sniper rifles, specifically with the GOL. It is very effective, and kills enemies in two shots. Multiplayer The MP412 is the companion sidearm for the Middle Eastern Coalition Recon kit. It has a capacity of 6 rounds, balanced out by high power, requiring 3 body shots to kill. Because its rate of fire is identical to that of the other pistols, the MP412 can kill significantly faster than the M9 or MP443, making it arguably the best handgun in the game. The GOL is always accompanied by the MP412. File:BFBC_MP412.jpg|The MP412 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_MP412_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP412's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The MP-412 REX is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is unlocked at level 12. It has a 6 round capacity and has the least spread and second highest damage out of any hand-held weapon in the game (second only to the sniper rifles), but is balanced by its low rate of fire, small magazine size, long reload time, and heavy recoil. At close range, the MP-412 REX, with Magnum Ammunition equipped, is capable of a two-shot kill with body shots, as well as a one-shot kill by a headshot. MP412StatsBC2.png|The MP-412's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 MP-412 REX.png|The MP-412 REX at Harvest Day in Conquest. BC2 MP-412 REX IS.png|The MP-412 REX's iron sights. BFBC2 MP412 Rest.png|The MP-412 REX. BFBC2 MP-412 REX Static.png|The MP-412 REX in the hands of an Russian specact Recon. BFBC2 MP-412 REX Iron Sight.png|The MP-412 REX being aimed by an Russian specact Recon. BFBC2 MP412 IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 MP412 Reload.png|Reloading. Battlefield Play4Free The MP-412 Rex is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and can be purchased in the game store. t has a low rate of fire and high kick, but the firecap is low enough that the kick is negligible. It does the highest damage per shot out of any gun in the game, only excluding bolt-action snipers, killing in three shots at close range. However the gun's low rate of fire and high kick make it hard to use at long range, when multiple shots are needed to kill an enemy. The weapon comes at a high cost of up to 3749 for unlimited use, but a one day trial of this gun is available for every player.[http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=27997 ''Battlefield Play4Free Forums | Introducing the Battlefield Play4Free starter kits!] - retrieved May 22, 2011 BFP4F MP412 Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the MP-412 in Play4Free BFP4f MP412 Screen.png|The MP-412 as it appears in-game BFP4f MP412 Sight.png|The MP-412's iron sight BFP4f MP412 Reload.png|Reloading the MP-412 Battlefield 3 The MP412 REX is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 3. It deals high damage and will kill enemies in 2-5 rounds, depending on distance. At close range, a headshot with the Rex will always kill an enemy in 1 shot. It's worth noting it has a slightly worse hipfire accuracy than the other pistols except the automatics at 1.25. The MP412 REX is unlocked for multiplayer, when an overall score of 5,000 points is achieved in Co-Op and is the first weapon to be unlocked within the mode. battlefield-3-mp412-rex-1.jpg|MP412 REX battlefield-3-mp412-rex-2.jpg|Aiming the MP412 REX BF3 MP412 REX Resting.png|'MP412 REX'. MP412 REX Reload BF3.png|One frame from the reload animation. Battlefield 4 The M412 REX is an unlockable sidearm in Battlefield 4.The weapon is unlocked upon the completion of the Tombstone Actual assignment in the singleplayer campaign. Unlike all other sidearms besides the .44 Magnum, it has delay to shoot after pullng the trigger, because of the double-action revolver mechanism. Battlefield 4 MP-412 REX Screenshot.png|The MP412 REX being used in Battlefield 4. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Trivia *The Battlefield 3 rendition of MP-412 has a significantly shorter barrel than in Battlefield:Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Play4Free, and more resembles its appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company. *The Battlefield 3 variant of the MP-412 features a reloading animation that is different from its previous iterations where upon opening the revolver, the spent casings are automatically ejected, not manually poured out. This accurately demonstrates the automatic ejector in the gun. *The MP-412 is the only pistol in Battlefield 3 not to have a variant. *In Battlefield 3, the MP-412 mastery dogtag is glitched and instead shows the kill count of the MP-443. *In Battlefield 3, the MP-412's chamber will sometimes disappear during the reload animation. *The MP-412 is the only sidearm available to the player in the Battlefield 4 campaign, much like the MP-443 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Videos Video:MP412-REX|Gameplay with the MP412 REX in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode Video:Battlefield MP412 REX Wiki Video|Overview of the MP412 REX in Battlefield 3 External links *MP-412 on Wikipedia *MP-412 on Modern Firearms References de:MP412 ru:MP-412 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4